


Hello

by Accident



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jolto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: James hears a song that reminds him of what he used to have with John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorty I jotted down after seeing a post. No spell checked so if something is wrong let me know!

~~~Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything...~~~ James sighs as the song starts to play.

"Not again, please not this." He says to himself, the song having plagued him for weeks solid now. 

~~~They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing..~~~  
"Isn't that the truth." He shakes his head, hand posed to change the station. 

~~~Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet..~~~ James feels his chest begin to tighten and his hand falls to his side. 

~~~There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles..~~~ He closes his eyes, remembering when he and John were a million miles away together on the other side of the world. 

~~~Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore..~~~ James chuckles breathlessly, wondering if John would even answer his call. 

~~~Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?~~~ James smiles sadly, picturing John's grin as he aways used to say 'Nothing ever happens to me, James. Nothing before you that is', he doesn't realize his hands have started to tremble. 

~~~And it's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time..~~~ "Are we really? Is there no time left for us?" James whispers, not knowing if it is a hope or a prayer. 

~~~So hello from the other side (other side)  
I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore..~~~ James scrubs his shaking hands over his face. John probably wouldn't even want to hear from him. He never visited John after he had been shot. He couldn't. It wasn't his fault. 

~~~Hello from the other side (other side)  
I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home...~~~ James looks down at his hand, seeing his phone unlocked and ready to make a call. He licks his lips and looks up John's number, swallowing thickly. 

~~~Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore...~~~ James finally presses the call button as the last notes fade out. 

"Hello?" John answers and James closes his eyes, willing himself not to cry as John's perfect voice washes over him, sounding the same as he did when they were so much younger. When they were free....


End file.
